We've Lost
by thorn garmadon
Summary: The Overlord won. We failed. Evil finally gets its turn to rule. It was only fair after all... Good destroyed the innocent 'evil' and the innocents are the ones to rule the Earth. Shall I tell you tale of how the other ninja and I failed? Our tragic end?
1. Chapter 1

**We've lost**

**Chapter 1**

We had no idea how it happened. When it happened. How we could let that happen.

It seemed impossible. Heroes always win.

Well...

Sometimes balance comes into play. People always say balance balance balance. They're wrong. They don't understand what balance is. Balance is good and evil loving together with equal power.

Except...

Good always was the evil one. Evil had good intentions. The serpentine were the first rulers, they lived in harmony with each other, built amazing things, and worshipped a single god. But when humans came along, claimed they were good, and destroyed everything... Well... They were the actual evil ones. We were the actual evil ones. We ruined thousands of years of peace and prosper. Years of great accomplishments and freedom.

Then there's the stone warriors. They don't know what they're doing. They're mindless, speak in gibberish that has little words and is hard to understand even amongst themselves. They gave themselves simple homes, simple clothing, and followed orders with their simple minds. They never intended to do anything wrong, they didn't know what was wrong. They acted because they had to act. They weren't evil, yet we always said they were.

So we believed what was wrong for years. We ruined the lives of simple beings that didn't understand. We tormented the gods, we destroyed the innocent people.

And then...

'Good' as we called it came to an end. It was 'evil's' turn to rule. We couldn't stop it, everyone knows we tried. But...

We lost. The Overlord won. He finally got his chance of victory. He looked so happy when he realized that no one could stop him, his life was failure after failure after all, that I almost felt happy too. He didn't look evil on that tower, with a wide smile and big bright eyes, his arms held high as he proclaimed victory to his mindless creations who cheered along with him, only understanding that they had done something that made their creator happy.

But... He had Lloyd, who we'd sworn to protect. Lloyd looked so scared, but he didn't look disappointed like we did. It made sense. He'd always been a failure, he knew how it felt already, unlike us, he was just scared of what would happen to him. He was so weak already, since the Overlord had drained him of energy so he could go into his human form, a surprisingly innocent and young looking male.

He was cute even.

My name is Cole and I'm going to tell a story how I learned that we were the evil ones and all our enemies were actually good.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bubba: I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I am still writing this story, I just haven't had time to upload! Normally I would do this from my iPad, but Fanfiction doesn't work on that, so I have to find time on my mom's laptop! Also, I have problems myself (my head is all screwed up with monsters) So it'll be crazy, when this is updated. I PROMISE I'LL TRY MY BEST TO WORK ON THIS MORE OFTEN AND TRY TO UPLOAD MORE. I have a BIG plan for this story and it mainly starts in chapter 4, where learning about WHY chapter 1 Cole was talking like that.  
Also, my opinion that Lloyd would go to Cole is in this. People always make him go to Kai, which is strange since it's canon that Kai doesn't really care about LLOYD, only the green ninja, and doesn't seem to be the dude for advice.  
I really appreciate the feedback I've been getting! All the encouragement has really brought my spirits up when I've been so depressed! I hope I'll live up to your expectations with this story and not make it too confusing!_

* * *

**We've lost: Chapter 2 **

It started out simple, really. Ninjago had been peaceful, but... Then one day, there was something _off_ about everything. I could just feel something terrible was about to happen. None of the guys believed me, of course. Only Zane had the sixth sense, they told me. Lloyd looked all freaked out too. I was the only one who cared about how he felt as a person, so I was the only one who noticed.

He was just a toy to everyone, just the Golden Ninja, just a hero. He wasn't treated like the kid he was. Only I treated him like that, so he timidly came up to me and told me how he felt. Something was biting at us, something we couldn't figure out.

He didn't dare tell anyone else. He didn't want to play hero anymore. He just wanted to be a normal teenager, since that was what he was supposed to be.

He didn't want to be a ninja anymore. I understood him, and I wanted him to tell everyone else. He wouldn't though. They would yell at him and tell him how terrible it would be if he stopped, how he would betray the team.

Honestly? I think the kid wanted to go back to being the little serpentine-releasing boy he was. We were planning our escape today.

Yeah... I was tired of the team too...

We changed too much. Sure we had a great time, but Lloyd and I would work together so much better than all of us. Just a duo, we would be great! I was grabbing a few things we would need when Lloyd came in. He had his little backpack ready and he looked depressed.

"Ready kiddo?"

"Yeah... But they'll look for us, you know."

"I know. Don't worry, I've got a plan. We're gonna stop at my dad's. He said he'd always accept me no matter what I did, now."

"Okay!" He seemed so young then. So bright. The thought of running away made him so much happier.

He had always run away from his problems. His school, the serpentine, and now all this. I had done the same thing. School and now this. It wasn't new to us, it was natural.

Of course...

We had made it so far by the time the sun was high. There was no sign of anyone looking for us, and I could see my father's house in the distance.

Then everything went wrong as we heard a loud buzz.


End file.
